My dream come true
by noah'sgirlfriend
Summary: A girl has dreamed of seeing the rrb in person. Will she get that chance or will she get that this is all in her head?
1. Chapter 1

Taya shut her locker door. She always dreamed that her favorite characters would take her away. Away to a world that only exists in her mind...the rowdyruff Boys. She never told anyone because they would think sheyoung old to be dreaming of the silliest things. And she shouldn't be cause she was eleven years old.

"You're never too old to dream" she said out loud. "omf! " she was too busy daydreaming to notice that she ran into the most popular girl at Richmond middle school, jenny. " watch where you're going, loser!" She said with a toss of her long brown hair. " I hope you weren't daydreaming of those boys again!"

Taya just kept walking. She glanced at the clock. One minnute to get to class! She ran her fastest to get to class when she tripped band fell on her stomach. The bell rang. She was late. She never was. She got up and went to hall sweeps for a detention note.

MORE COMING SOON! PLEASE REVEIW FOR MORE IDEAS TO ADD TO THIS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2 suprises

Taya sat on her bed,thinking about what happened at school today. First, she ran into and got insulted by Jenny. Then she tripped and fell. and lastly she had to go to hall sweeps, which wasn't fun at one all the gross boys were there. And second , all the teachers were like," I never thought you would get detention, taya."

She picked up her phone and called her friend, Marisa . When she finished talking to Marisa, she fell asleep on the couch after dinner.

"get up,taya!" Said her mother. "I gotta drive you to school!"

She got up and put on her uniform . Another reason why her school sucks. Today the uniform she picked for today was khaki skinny jeans and a black polo shirt. When she got inside her classroom her math teacher had already started the lesson. Taya gave her the pass And sat in her desk. suddenly the roof crashed down and Taya was shocked at what she saw, the Rowdyruff boys.


	3. Chapter 3

dBrick folded his arms and said, "were looking for the one they call taya!"

The whole class, even the teacher pointed at taya. Taya stood up nervously and said, "th-that's me." brick flew up to her and said," you're comming with us."

Taya smiled and said, "what for?"

Brick smirked at her and said, well, apparently your the long lost powerpuff girl, and we don't want the puffs to know, so your living with us."

Taya pondered on this really hard. She was the long lost powerpuff girl? But how?

She turned to brick and said, "I'll go, but I need an Explanation from mom."

"alright, lets go." brick said. tuhey were in the air when brick noticed taya as she stood there.

**_it.r  
_**

**I decided to keep writing the story for everyone who likes **

**ri**


	4. Chapter 4

They went to Taya's mothers house. She was sitting on the couch.

"So...mom? Is it true? Im not human?" Taya asked. Her mother lowered her head. "Its true..."

"Tell me. What happened?" Asked Taya.

"Okay, well this how it happened."

* * *

12 years before:

"Hurry up, buttercup!" demanded blossom.

"I'm trying!" she yelled Back. Buttercup brought the spice to the table while they got sugar and everything nice. they added the ingredients to the bowl and added chemical x. They were running out of time. The ruffs planted a bomb in the house, and made sure the puffs couldn't escape, but they were making a puff and hiding her to amother place, so they could still keep the earth safe.

The bowl exploaded and out came an African American purple puff.

"we gotta name her!" Bubbles said.

"Let's name her Taya!" buttercup said. They quickly made her look like a normal human being and said," listen, you need to fly somewhere far from here. "

They put a note on Taya and she rocketed into the sky. After ten seconds she heard a loud explosion behind her. She flew far away and ended up at the house she is now.

* * *

Now:

Taya glared at the ruffs. "You mean the puffs are dead?"

They nodded. "And how did y'all find about me?" she asked.

"Well, they left some evidence." Said boomer.

"And, boy did they make a fine puff!" Said butch.

Taya touched her eye and took out a lens. Sure enough, her eye was royal purple.

"Will you come with us?" Asked butch.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

" we need another member." brick said. "What do you say?"

Taya nodded. "I'll join your crew."


	5. Chapter 5

Taya took out her eye contacts and focused her purple eyes on Brick as he instructed her on flying.

"It's simple, just jump in the air, and bam, you're flying." Brick said as he jumped in the air and his red trademark color followed. "Now you try."

Taya jumped in the air, and sure enough, her purple trademark came along. "Wow, this is amazing! I'm flying!"

"Yep, it's that simple! Now, Boomer should be here with your next lesson." Brick said, flying off because he heard some kids with change clinking in their pockets.

Taya looked at her watch just as Boomer appeared. "Hey Taya! It's time for your next lesson: Your powers! Now, here are the basic powers that we all have: Flying, laser beams, super strength, and speed. But we also have our own powers, called unique abilities, like, for instance, mine would be that I can bend water, Brick can bend fire, and Butch can block things with his force field. Now, time to find out what you're made of, besides cells."

"Um, okay. How do I find out?" Taya asked, confused.

"Just do something. If it helps, try relaxing by breathing in, then exhaling."

Taya closed her eyes, then took a deep breath, and blew her breath out. "Now what?" she asked, but no answer.

She opened her eyes to see Boomer, who looked like a frozen blue ice pop. "Did I do that?"

Brick flew down and saw Boomer, and said, "Bro, who did this to you?"

Boomer couldn't move or talk, but he could move his eyes, which wandered to Taya, who smiled and waved at Brick. "I don't know how it happened. I just closed my eyes, exhaled, and this!"

Brick gasped. "I can't believe it! Blossom could do the same," he said but then stared at the ground.

"You look sad, did I do something?" She asked, frowning.

"No, I'm sorry, I just need a moment…" Brick said, as he breathed fire on Boomer and he was free, then Brick flew away.

"Sorry about freezing you," Taya said. "It was an accident, honest."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it." Boomer said.

"Brick is upset, I could feel it in my heart." Taya said.

"You could…feel it?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I could always tell what people were feeling or thinking." Taya said.

"Can you feel me?" Boomer asked.

Taya looked at Boomers face. "You seem to have a soft expression in your heart."

"Incredible…"Boomer said, but not about her powers.

Taya was still looking at him, and when she heard what he was thinking in his mind, she lightly blushed.

"I…guess you know what I'm thinking…" Boomer said, staring down.

"No, I don't mind if you like me, I kinda like you too…" She said looking into his blue eyes. Even at age twelve, Boomer looked like the adorable five year old he was seven years ago.

Boomer blushed as he put his arms around her, and Taya did the same.

"Um, I'd hate to brake this moment up, but, it's time for _our_ lesson, Taya." Butch said, as the two let go of each other.

"Ok, I'll see you later Boomer." Taya said, waving as Boomer flew in the air and left.

"Now, it's time for the best part of the lessons: committing your first crime!" Butch said, with an evil grin. "Since you're a beginner, I made cards and randomly placed them in this bucket. Just pick from it, and that's the crime."

"Okay," Taya said, selecting a card, then unfolding it. "What the heck is this?" she showed him the card, which had a picture of lips on it.

"Oh, that would be the baddest thing in the bucket to do: giving me a kiss, toots." Butch said.

Taya looked at him, and could see Butch was feeling lustfull, and his thoughts were… unimaginable. She stood up. "Really? Do I have to?" she asked him.

"Oh, no, you could always draw again," He said, giving her the bucket.

She drew out, and then showed him the card.

Butch looked at the card and smiled evily. "Take a bubble bath with me and my bros…dude, I would take the kiss."

"Whatever…" She said, "If I kiss you, then where?"

"On my lips…" Butch said, smirking.

Taya walked over to Butch, and squinted, then took a deep breath, then puckered up.

"You'll remember this forever…" He said, coming to her more, than Taya exhaled, and froze him.

"Sucker!" Taya said, but then smirked. "But since I think you're cute, I'll kiss you anyway," she said, leaning in and kissing him on his lips.

"Good luck unthawing!" Taya said, flying out of the scene.

Meanwhile, at Mojo's lab, Taya and the remaining two ruffs were laughing and joking. Taya looked at Brick, and frowned. "Brick, can I talk to you outside please?" she asked.

"Sure," Brick said as the two flew out to the terrace and they stared out into the chilly night of the city of Townsville.

"I know something is bothering you." Taya said.

"Yeah?" Brick said.

"Let me help you, tell me what's wrong." Taya said.

"Well, I don't wanna talk about it," Brick said, looking down.

"Come on, tell me…do you miss Blossom?" she said, looking up.

Brick looked at Taya. "How did you know?"

"I can feel it in your heart." She replied.

Brick burst into tears. "Don't tell the boys you saw me crying,"

"Cross my heart." She said, getting up and patting his back. "It's okay…but, why did you guys kill them if you like her?" Taya asked.

"I didn't like her then, but, now, I feel extremely bad, and I want her back." Brick said.

"Don't worry Brick it's alright," She said, flying off.

Brick went back in. "Where's Taya?" asked Boomer.

"She just took off, I don't know where she is." Brick said.

"Where's Butch?" Brick said, as the door opened to reveal a soaking wet Butch.

"Speak of the devil…" Boomer muttered.

"Stupid Taya, where is she? She did this! She's dead when I find her!" Butch said.

"Butch, she left somewhere, but she should return sometime." Brick said.

"Good, cause she has a date with my fists!" he said.

"Go dry off." Boomer said, as Butch hovered upstairs, and the doorbell went off.

"Coming!" Brick said, going to open the door. When he did, his eyes widened. "Impossible…"

"What is it bro-"Boomer said, as his eyes widened too. "Unbelievable…"

"Hey, guys, I'm done drying off-What the heck!?" Butch said.

"Yep that's right! It's us, the Powerpuff girls!" Blossom said, hands on her hips.

"But…How?" Brick asked.

"I…Did…." Taya said, dropping to the floor in result of fainting.

**Looks like the girls are back in town!**

**(R&R)**


End file.
